An Unexpected Meeting
by whiskeynmenthols
Summary: Dean is a loner with a passion for photography, Cas is a teacher with a passion for his job and students. (rating may change with progress)
1. Chapter 1

Dean was one of those people, the kind who liked to be alone but hated feeling lonely. He had found ways to distract his attention from feeling too lonely, but that hateful feeling was unfortunately never too far away. He had spent his afternoon in his favourite place, the meadow a few miles out from the town where he lived. It was the only place he truly felt at home as everywhere else reminded him of past memories he would rather forget. He would often think about just staying there overnight, if for nothing else but the peace and quiet.

Cas was one of the most popular teachers in his school, all of the students loved him. Even at break his classroom was ever empty. Kids were always flocked around him, asking questions, telling him stories, just generally wanting to be around him. Children from other classes had been known to wander into his class during breaks to ask for advice. His classroom was covered in drawings from all of the children who craved his attention. Not that he had any children of his own, the ones in school were plenty for him.

Since Dean was living in a crumby one bed apartment, it didn't need much in the way of money. However, his funds were quickly running out and that was causing him to panic a little. He thought about how he could bring more money in since he hadn't passed many of his classes due to obstacles outside of his control. He thought about his hobbies and if he could make any money from them. There were few things in his life that Dean was happy with, but his cooking and his photography. Several of his photographs and original recipes had even made it into the local paper, although since he had submitted them anonymously no one would be able to tell that they were his. He figured he would deal with it tomorrow, new day, new start.

Cas had returned home with a smile on his face, one of the little girls in his class had come in from lunch with a few straggly daisies that she had evidently picked herself from the small patches of grass that grew under the fences from neighbouring gardens. He filled up a small glass and carefully set the mangled flowers so the stems were in the water. He placed it on the windowsill where they would get the most sunlight. He picked up the stack of papers of the children's homework they had handed him before leaving for home, he would mark them tonight so the children could stick them into their books in the morning. He headed towards the kitchen to make himself some dinner before he began. Obviously it would only be a microwave meal for one since he preferred an early night to having to wash up dirty pots and pans.

Dean always woke up around dawn, mainly from his running days where he would run for miles before coming back for a quick breakfast before heading to work. He usually enjoyed having the entire day ahead of him but this morning, he knew it would drag. Especially after the shitty night he had with not being able to sleep and tossing and turning. He had spent the night subconsciously worrying about if he could get another job with the little qualifications he had or if he could make a job out of his photography as no one would take on a chef without references. He knew that from experience. He lay in bed for a few hours, not trying to sleep but not fighting to stay awake either. Around 10am he decided that he could go for some breakfast.

Cas' mornings were always slightly more stressful than Dean's, although the other did not know it. He had always slept right up past his alarm and had to run around his house to be ready on time, which meant skipping breakfast and only sometimes having time to pick up coffee on the way to school. Today was one of those mornings. He was running around his apartment with his toothbrush hanging out of the side of his mouth, wearing his shirt, tie and boxer shorts. A few minutes later, he managed to pull the scooter out of the sort of parking space he had found a mere five minutes late.

Dean was pottering around his apartment, barefoot, trying to think what he wanted for breakfast. He wasn't particularly hungry but he needed something to do and cooking was something he was very good at. He got out two eggs and rummaged around in his fridge looking for cheese and the leftover vegetables from dinner last night, he hated cooking only for himself. He often cooked too much for just one person and had pots of food from the last three days sitting in his fridge. He started mixing up the ingredients to make himself a morning omelette. It would keep him busy for maybe 20 minutes. If he took his time.

The school bell had just rang as Cas was making his way across the playground so he was able to walk to class with several children skipping around him, telling him what they had done the night before. He smiled and nodded as he listened to all of them but that just excited the children more and they chattered louder and louder the closer they got to the classroom. It would be hard to get his class to concentrate today, not that it was easy for 6 year olds to focus on work. Cas smiled to himself. He wouldn't change his job for the world. As it was photo week, all of the children were very excited because tomorrow was their turn and they would only have to come in for the afternoon.

After cleaning up his breakfast mess, Dean decided to go for a walk and a smoke. He had technically given up smoking but every so often he indulged himself with one of his favourite cigarettes and since he was feeling particularly lonely, he picked up the carton along with his small lighter. He headed out of the door and paused to close it quietly behind him. Lisa, the woman in the apartment next to his, was sitting with her back against her front door with her head hanging in her hands. Dean and Lisa were friendly with each other, they often called round at the other's for a cup of tea and Dean had occasionally dropped Lisa's son off to school when she was late for work. Lisa and her new boyfriend had been arguing as it turned out and she asked Dean if he could possibly lift Ben from school while she packed up his stuff. Dean naturally agreed, anything to help a friend.

While Cas adored his job, even he had to admit that the day dragged. The children were completely unable to concentrate and Cas felt strained trying to not lose his temper, which was very unlike his normal self. It didn't help that he found one of his students huddled in a corner at lunch, crying his eyes out. It turned out that Isaac had been playing with some of the girls in his class with the doll's house in the corner of the playhouse and some kids from one of the older classes had made fun of him and snatched the doll out of his hands. Cas immediately comforted Isaac and brought him and the girls into the classroom so they could play with the dolls in peace but Isaac wouldn't even look at the house again. Seeing Isaac ridiculed for playing with dolls brought back unpleasant memories for Cas, like the time his older brother Gabriel found him trying on his Mummy's dresses and shoes. The bruises had taken weeks to completely fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean dandered around the quiet town, enjoying his cigarette and eyeing up the local bar on the corner of the street. He had a couple of hours to kill until he had to pick up Ben but he shook his head. He would come back tonight and have a pint or two at a more respectable time. He turned and slowly walked home trying to think of something he could do to waste some time. Once he had climbed the stairs up to his block, he heard shouting. Evidently Lisa's boyfriend had come home and found his stuff in bags. Dean heaved a sigh. He made his way into his apartment and dropped onto his sofa before standing back up again. He picked up his camera from the table and restlessly toyed with it. Making up his mind, he strode out the apartment with his camera in hand.

After spending the lunch time thinking about his childhood, trying to keep his temper in check was the least of Cas' worries. Instead he concentrated on not letting the children see his sadness. He had plastered on his fake smile so thoroughly that he worried it might never wear off. Isaac spent the last part of the day working very hard on something, something that he wouldn't let Cas see because it wasn't finished yet. When the last bell rang Isaac ran up to the front desk and set his page down for Cas to see. The child had spent his time drawing Cas as an angel, he had even included a halo on top of his head. Cas couldn't help but let a genuine smile break though and Isaac hugged his middle tightly before running out of the door.

The hours had flown past for Dean, they always did when he had his camera in hand. He must have taken a good couple of hundred photos that he was pleased with, suitable enough for a portfolio if he had one. He glanced at his phone and swore under his breath. The time had flown a little too quickly and he set off at a jog in the direction of the school. The bell had just finished ringing and the playground was full of children running in every direction to their parents whenever Dean arrived, barely out of puff from his lengthy jog. He walked towards Ben's class, as he always did when he was lifting him as Ben had a habit of forgetting his lunch bag. He walked into the classroom and gasped.

As usual at the end of the day, little Ben was still working hard at his page as if the bell hadn't gone. Cas smiled and started sorting out his papers to bring home for marking and the picture Isaac had spent all afternoon drawing. He knew that Lisa would be here in a few minutes to pick up Ben and make sure he remembered his lunch bag. He heard footsteps out in the corridor and guessed it was Lisa and turned round with a smile to greet her. His smile dropped when his mouth popped open in surprise. Instead of Lisa there was a man standing with a camera strapped around his neck. This man, he was like no one Cas had seen before. He was tall, he was built well with muscle (his t-shirt was tight enough to highlight what seemed like magnificent pecs) and his face shown with beauty. If he were a little bowlegged, it didn't escape Cas' eyes.

When Dean walked towards the classroom he had expected to see the same teacher as the last time. He racked his brain before he realized the last time he had to pick up Ben was before the summer holidays. Which, he thought, was a different school year. Instead he was facing the cutest face he had seen in many years. The rest of this gorgeous man was wearing a suit, with his tie pulled down to show that his top button was open. Dean let his mind wander to pulling that tie off and ripping open the shirt. He shook his head to clear his mind. He smiled, waved his hand at the teacher as he bent down beside Ben. The teacher waved back and packed the rest of his papers in to his bag.

'Hey lil buddy,' Dean said happily.

'Hi Dean. I drew you a picture!' Exclaimed Ben, he was always happy to see Dean.

'Oh wow, look at that! This one will have to go up on my fridge. Thanks little man. Do you want to go grab your coat and we can stop for some sweets? Can't tell your mum though,' Dean winked and ruffled Ben's hair.

Ben jumped up and ran towards the cloakroom, Dean folded the piece of paper to tuck it into his back pocket.

'Don't forget your lunch bag this time!' called Dean.

'I'll be out in a minute, I need to pee!' Ben's faint shout was barely heard from the cloakroom.

Cas had been standing at his desk, carefully putting papers into his bag throughout all of this exchange and he couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see Ben so chirpy around anyone other than his mum and it made Cas' heart soar. It had nothing to do with the new, handsome man in the room and Cas would continue telling himself that. When Ben called to say he was in the toilet, Cas figured it was fate giving him a shove. He had started towards Dean whenever the other man looked up.

'Hello, I'm Ben's teacher. Castiel. Cas for short,' he couldn't help but grin.

'Hey Cas. I'm Dean, Ben's neighbor. Nice to meet you,' Dean stuck his hand out to shake the shorter man's.

The two men shook hands and met eyes. Cas shyly looked down again, blushing a gentle red. For the second time, Cas noticed the very fancy camera hanging from Dean's neck. He motioned towards it, looking quizzical and Dean flipped the lens cover off to turn it on.

'It's been a hobby for years.' Dean gave little in explanation, but turned the camera around so Cas could look through the recent photographs from earlier that day. Cas was quietly shocked when he saw the quality of the images on Dean's camera. They were fantastic.

'Are you not a professional?' the shock in Cas' voice was evident.

'Nope, just do it for fun,' grinned Dean.

Irene from reception came bustling into the room with a look of panic on her face.

'S - s - sorry to interrupt Mr. Novak, but the photographer for tomorrow has just called and uhh...he can't make it. I don't know what to do!' her voice was shaking.

'It's okay, Irene, it's okay. We'll figure something out.' Cas soothed.

'I might not be a professional, but I do know my way around a camera and I have access to proper printing equipment. If that's any help. I don't know. Sorry,' flustered Dean.

'There! See, I've seen some of Dean's work and he's fantastic. Trust me and if this goes badly, I'll take the rap for it.' Cas was practically beaming.

'Here, I'll write my number down for you and you can contact me with the details when you aren't busy,' Dean was delighted at being able to give Cas his number. He bent down to scribble his name and number down on a scrap of paper from Ben's desk. Ben came skipping back into the room with his coat hood over his head flowing behind him like a cape and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle.

'Hey again wee man! You sure took your time,' Dean put his arm around Ben and squeezed.

'I forgot to wash my hands and had to go back y'see.'

'And after all that, you still forgot your lunch bag? Tut tut Ben.' Dean stuck his tongue out to show he was joking.

'Oops. I'll go get it now!' Ben skipped off towards the cloakroom again.

Dean handed his scrap of paper to Cas and winked.

'I'll see you tomorrow!' he said as he walked out towards the cloakroom.

Cas openly grinned at Dean's broad back as he walked out. He got Dean's number and tonight he would talk to him again. This was going to be fun.


End file.
